


Blood Music

by FaustGirl



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl





	1. Chapter 1

The orange afternoon sun bathed the gardens of the Cielo Dorato vineyard, and Ilyst sighed exhausted at the archway of her estate.  
She had returned from one of her numerous trips with Regis and she decided it was time to rest for a while until she returned to the path again.  
That vineyard was one of the things she had received in her father's testament, and at first it seemed too complicated for her to carry, but with the help of her majordomo Gerome and later his daughter Lyra, they managed to make the place  
regained it's former glory and the wine returned to flow through it's enormous cellars as if was a huge heart filled with blood.  
With Corvo Bianco it was one of the most important vineyards in Toussaint and it's wines were sold everywhere.  
The girl entered the main hall and, after leaving her things on the table, she entered the kitchen, where a very surprised Lyra found her devouring a jar of cookies.  
Ilyst watched her as she chewed and waved.  
Lyra was the living portrait of her late father and did many things like him.  
Her hair was hay-colored and her eyes were as green as the leaves of the trees in the vineyard.

"You were not even going to write to tell me you'd come back?".

"I didn't have much time to write to anyone if I'm honest...".

Ilyst put the jar on the kitchen table and walked over to her.  
They hugged each other tightly and smiled.  
They had not seen each other for almost two years, since she decided to leave with Regis when she was not quite ready for a quiet life like the one Geralt had with Yennefer.  
She was still anxious for adventures, but decided to take it more calmly, since with the vampire in two years she had traveled to more places than she would have done in a single year.  
They sat on the couches in the living room and opened a bottle of Sansretour chardonnay and between the two emptied it in a blink as they exchanged stories.

"Geralt will be glad to know that you have returned, tomorrow you could go and pay him a visit, and in the same way, you also greet the woman who is living with him".

"Yennefer is living here with him?".

"Yes, Miss Vengerberg came to live here when you were gone".

"Well then, I'll come by and see them for a while tomorrow".

"Splendid".

After drinking two more bottles of wine and talking about something more trivial, she decided to go upstairs to try to get some sleep.

"See you tomorrow, Lyra".

"See you tomorrow my lady".

She climbed the stairs and dropped heavily on the bed, intending not to move from there in a few days.  
Her room was decorated with pictures of landscapes and on each piece of furniture there were one or two colorful pots with plants full of flowers.  
Air crept through the huge window and caused her skin to bristling.  
She hugged the pillow and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.

 

Sweat-colds ran all over her body, and she stared in vain as her friends died at the hands of Dettlaff as she wept uncontrollably.  
The girl opened her eyes in alarm and as she moved she fell from the bed.  
She stayed there for a long time trying to catch her breath, but she couldn't calm down, so she decided to put on her shoes and went for a walk in Beauclaire in the middle of the night.  
Her footsteps swept her to The Rocking Horse, an old toy store where Dettlaff had sought refuge when he was there.  
The door was closed, and she slipped without much difficulty through a window on the top floor.  
When her eyes had become accustomed to the darkness she remembered the day she entered with Regis and Geralt.  
The toys were still there and there seemed to be no activity in the building.  
She walked over to the table with a music box and opened it.  
A sweet but melancholy melody emerged from it and she could not help listening to it in silence as she held one of the bunnies that were laying abandoned in the room.  
She sat on the ground and stayed there for a few hours until she had calmed down and left by the same place she had entered and returned to the vineyard with the stuffed rabbit in her hand.  
What she did not know is that the vampire had returned to Beauclair and that was the first place he went.  
Dettlaff quickly realized that someone had been there, as the smell of blood and roses flooded the room and he noticed that one of the toys was missing.

"Has she been here...?".

He searched the house and decided he would find out why the girl had come there.


	2. Chapter 2

The black-haired girl slowly opened her eyes and stretched out until she hit her hands with some wood.  
She looked around her confused and realized that she had been sleeping on the floor.  
When the aroma of the grape jam and the freshly made bread reached her she got up.  
She washed a little with the water she had in the basin that was next to the window and dressed with something more comfortable and light to go down to have breakfast.  
When she went downstairs there was no one in the dinning room, but it was not long before Geralt and Yennefer came out of the kitchen with Lyra.  
Ilyst hugged the witcher as hard as she could, and then Yenn took her hand and hugged her.

"What a surprise to see you here, I was going to Corvo Bianco later to pay you a visit, but you got ahead".

The four of them sat down at the table and began to eat their breakfast animatedly as they talked.

"When Lyra told me this morning that you were back, we should come and see you, since we had not seen each other in a long time".

"Of course, although it is also true that I have traveled to many places with Regis that I didn't had much time to contact nobody".

Ilyst told Geralt the magnificent voyages she had taken and the monsters she had killed, and pointed to the picture that was hanging above the chimney.  
In the painting it could be seen a beautiful landscape full of multicolored flowers with a waterfall and in the center was her, dressed in a dark blue dress and sitting on a rock reading.

"I had it brought here because I didn't know what to do with it when they finished it".

Lyra laughed as she remembered the day it was brought in because they could not find a suitable place to put it.  
After breakfast Yennefer and Geralt said goodbye to the two girls and returned to Corvo Bianco.  
For their part Lyra and Ilyst worked the rest of the day in the vineyard arranging things and they dined in the yard with to all the workers while they sang and drank happily.

 

Arriving midnight the girl left her home and went to The Rocking Horse again.  
Without realizing it, every time she couldn't sleep she returned there without knowing the reason for it.  
She sat in the same place as the previous time and listened to the music coming out of the red box.  
That melody calmed her but at the same time made her sad.  
It felt as if a part of Dettlaff was in those notes.  
On the ground floor and without her suspecting anything was the vampire, who did not understand why she would come to such a place just to hear that song.  
As he turned the thoughts in his head, he could hear the music stop and someone left the house by the window.  
He went up to the second floor and the smell of blood and roses slapped him.  
He scanned the room and saw papers on the table filled with drawings.  
The vampire picked them up carefully as he noticed that the ink was still fresh and looked at them carefully.  
Almost all the drawings were flowers and Dettlaff could identify them all without much problem.  
In another of them there were several faces, Geralt's and Regis's, but he could not guess who the others were, probably her friends.  
He picked up another sheet of paper thet was under some more papers and was surprised to see a portrait of him with great detail.  
He knew she had drawn it and sighed heavily.  
Dettlaff left them carefully on the table and once they were dry he stuck them to the wall next to the scratched portrait of Syanna.  
He stared at it in anger and hit it several times before he lay on the bed looking at the ceiling.

Night after night Ilyst would return to The Rocking Horse for no reason or clear purpose and always did the same.  
Se sat and listened to the melody of the music box until one night the vampire tired of her visits, materialized in front of her and hit her against the wall by the neck.  
Dettlaff hoped she would try to fight and break free, but instead a pair of huge, sad eyes looked at him leaving him petrified.

"If you're going to kill me do it already".

He released her and pulled away.

"I will not end any more lifes, for I do not want your friend the witcher to chase me again".

"I understand, no one likes Geralt chasing them".

The girl laughed remembering the past and Dettlaff looked at her in bewilderment.  
He saw in her a great sadness, but nevertheless she tried to keep happy although she did not really felt it.

"I think I should go, I've bothered you enough and I do not want to be a nuisance to anyone".

She went to the window and when she was about to jump out of it, the vampire grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside.

"You will not leave here until you tell me why you come every night to listen to that damn music box".

Ilyst sat on the bed and hugged her knees against her chest.  
The air in the room became heavy and Dettlaff could smell something he had never been able to detect in her.  
She was afraid and angry, but not because of him, if not for something else, and it seemed very strange to her.

"I do not know if you'll be willing or not to listen to me until the end, but it's not a short story".

He approached a chair in a corner and, after placing it at a prudent distance from the girl, took off his leather coat, revealing the wine-colored robe beneath it and sat down.  
Ilyst thought for a moment that color suited him well, but she dismissed those thoughts and concentrated on what was really important.  
She took it as an invitation to begin her story, but before she opened her mouth she took a bottle of vodka out of the bed and took a drink before she started.

"You'll be the second person to know this story, since the only one who knows it is Regis and even Geralt does not know it, so I hope you keep your mouth shut and do not tell anyone".

"I will not do it".

Ilyst looked at him suspiciously, but she knew the vampire would not talk about it.  
She drank again from the bottle and left it on the floor in front of her.  
She took a deep breath before she started and when she was ready she spoke.

"It all started about twenty years ago when I was traveling in the south of Cintra and decided to spend the night in an inn to rest a little. That was my biggest mistake, since I met the person who took me for so many years down a dark road , he even  
made me end up as a slave to a noble family of Nazair, but I'm getting ahead of the subject...".

The mention of Nazair made the vampire react slightly and asked for the bottle.  
He drank from it a couple of times and returned it to her.

"That night I met Julian, a young sorcerer, and spent the night drinking and playing gwent until one thing led to the other and we slept together. I never knew the atrocity with which I had crossed until it was too late and not I was able to escape".

She rubbed her temples with her knuckles and drank some more vodka.  
Between drinks she continued to tell the story, describing in every detail that every horrible event she had passed.  
Her face twitched with pain whenever she remembered it and wished with all her might that it had never happened.  
All those deaths could have been avoided, but she was too much in love to see that she was doing wrong and he was using her.  
Dettlaf now understood how she felt, since Syanna did the same to him, and also understood the reason why she faced Geralt to stop him from ending his life.  
He felt a small, painful prick in his chest and fixed his blue eyes on the girl in the bed as he heard her speak.  
The night sky had grown darker and clouds had obscured the moon.

"All this went on for several years until I was arrested when he left me alone in Novigrad and I was eventually sold to a slave trader who in turn sold me the son of a noble Nazair family to whom I had served for almost three years".

"Was there any way to escape?".

She laughed at Dettlaff's question and took a more comfortable position on the bed.

"It was impossible to escape, since each slave had an ankle bracelet with white stones that exploded if you tried to remove it, and I was not willing to let that happen to me, although I tried several times, but I am not so powerful as to recover from something like that".

"But in the end you triumphed".

"True, but I went through something that I hope I never have to experience again. When I could not take off my ankle, I decided to amputate my foot, it was the only way, and I hid for almost two weeks in a dirty hole waiting for it to regenerate before return with my brothers to Kaer Morhen. They never knew what had happened to me, and I hope they never did".

Between them they finished the bottle of vodka and Ilyst threw it out the window to receive the snort of several frightened cats in response.  
The black-haired girl got up from the bed and went to the window.

"Thank you for listening to me Dettlaff, with Regis I managed to get the thorn out of my chest a little, but with you I think I've get it out it a bit more, and I think the reason I've been coming here is that I needed to talk about this with someone else  
that I would have gone through the same thing as myself, that's why I stopped Geralt from killing you, because I understand you and how hard it is that something like that happens to you, and more if it is from the person you love...".

She ran her hands over her face and sighed before climbing to the edge of the window.  
She turned slightly to look at the vampire and smiled.  
Ilyst quickly approached the vampire and gave him a kiss on the cheek that he could not avoid.

"Goodnight".

She jumped through the window and disappeared into the darkness before he could even utter a word.


	3. Chapter 3

It was several weeks before Ilyst was so busy with the vineyard that she did not have time to go to see Dettlaff.  
She had to make every effort to get all the wine they had produced for sale and put away some barrels for personal consumption.  
She was so exhausted that, as soon as she touched the bed, she slept soundly until the next morning.  
The vampire noticed that absence and although he did not recognize it initially, somehow he missed having someone to talk to.  
One night he decided to pay her a visit at her house and he turned into fog to go unnoticed more easily.  
As he flew over the vineyard he noticed that there was only one presence in the house and it was in the garden.  
He materialized again behind a grass flowered wall and peeked a little.  
In the center of the cobblestone courtyard he saw Ilyst sitting on huge cushions with a lute in her hands.  
In front of her she had several papers and a low table in which there was wine and some food.  
Dettlaff watched her carefully.  
Several black curls fell on her face, and she kept pushing up the sleeves of her shirt, the only thing she seemed to be wearing.  
The relaxed beat of her heart came to him like a soft melody, but that changed when he came out of his hiding place.  
Seeing him her pulse quickened and her cheeks tinted slightly red.

"Goodnight".

The vampire bowed a little and she set the lute aside before holding a cushion against her chest.  
His eyes could not get away from hers and he felt as if they were going to swallow him whole.

"What brings you to my home on this pleasant night?".

Dettlaff walked over to her and sat down on some of the cushions.  
She poured him a glass of wine and gave it to him.

"Thanks, I decided to come since it was quite a while ago that you did not come to The Rocking Horse, but if I'm bothering you I'll leave".

He started to stand up, but she put her hand on his to stop him.  
The faint contact caught him off guard and he turned into mist to appear on the other side of the table.  
She pressed the cushion against her chest and looked down.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, it was not my intention, if you want to leave I won't stop you...".

Dettlaff tried to calm himself down and sat down again on the cushions, which drew a smile from the girl's lips.  
That surprised and baffled him, since he did not know why someone like her would be glad to have him around after all that had happened.  
She again invited him to drink and they talked about various subjects until she took the lute.

"Would you like to hear a song?".

"Of course".

The girl smiled again and rummaged through the sheets until she found the one she was looking for.  
As soon as she found it, she began to play, and Dettlaff recognized it instantly.  
It was the same melody of the music box that was in the toy shop.  
When she had finished he applauded and drank some wine.

"How did you learn to play it if you did not know the notes?".

"I'm good at it, and I'll learn right away, would you like to hear some more?".

"Yes please".

Ilyst played several more songs and when she had tired she left the lute where it was before and ate some fruit.  
He stared at her as she did so, and she seemed the most delicate creature he had ever seen.  
For a moment he thought about what Regis once said to him in one of the times they met during one of his trips and wondered if he should really give himself a chance to open himself up again to another person as he did with Syanna.  
The thought about Syanna infuriated him and clenched his fists tightly.  
Ilyst, seeing him like that, worried and approached him a little, but this time she did not dare touch him.

"Dettlaff...".

At the sound of his name, the vampire sped on her with claws outstretched and dropped her to the ground.  
The black-haired girl lost her vision for a moment, but upon retrieving it she saw that she was trapped between the ground and the vampire.  
His cerulean eyes snapped into hers.  
She knew he was still quite disturbed by Syanna's memories and he hated her with all his strength.  
She wished it had never existed so that he would not have had to go through all that.  
Ilyst was more relaxed than usual and placed her hands on either side of the vampire's face.  
He tried to pull away, but she pulled him towards her and did something that if it could, it would had probably made Dettlaff explode.  
She kissed him.  
It was something so sweet and comforting that he wanted to let go of himself, but he turned away from her and disappeared into the darkness of the night leaving her lying there with the adrenaline and desire running through her veins.

"So fucking stupid, I'm so fucking stupid...".

lyst got up and pressed a clean cloth over the wound that had struck her shoulder and sat on the cushions while some tears trickled down her cheeks.  
When she had calmed down she realized that the bottles of wine on the table were broken and wine was everywhere.  
The black-haired girl cleaned it slowly and picked up some more bottles.  
Without realizing it, she drank all the wine she had brought and lay down on the cushions with a sleeping blanket.

 

In the forest, Dettlaff smashed everything in his path as he cursed himself and her again and again.  
He knew he had not wanted to hurt her, but he still felt badly hurt by Syanna and did not want it to happen again twice.  
He had been a fool if he really believed that he could really love someone.  
When he had discharged all his anger he sat in a clearing and placed his hands in the same place Ilyst had had moments before and remembered the kiss.  
He had wanted, no, desired more, but he was not willing to be deceived again by a woman, although that kiss had not been loaded with malice, but with tenderness.  
For a moment he had felt the flame of desire in her, but it seemed a little too stupid to be true.  
He knew she was a good woman, and she even interposed between him and Geralt so that the witcher wouldn't kill him.  
ITo tell the truth, it was her and Regis who owed his life and felt that he had been very disrespectful to her, so he decided that the first thing he would do when he had calmed completely was to go and apologize to her.  
He returned back to The Rocking Horse and stayed the whole night wondering the best way to do it without her being able to cutting off his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Several days went by without either of them visiting the other until Dettlaff approached the vineyard.  
He searched everywhere until he met Lyra and asked her.

"I'm sorry to tell you that Ilyst has been in Nilfgaard for a couple of days because of an order from the emperor and I do not know when she will return".

"I will wait then until her return".

He said goodbye to the girl with straw-colored hair and left the vineyard to wait for the nightfall to travel to Nilfgaard without being discovered.  
When the moon shone on high he adopted his mist form and traveled to Vizima.  
The vampire spotted the city a few hours before dawn and descended into one of the small alleys.  
He tried to catch the smell of the black-haired girl through the semi deserted streets of the city and his steps took him to a house of considerable size in the rich part of the city.  
The architecture was obviously Nilfgaardian and he observed the facade a few minutes before continuing his search.  
He entered the garden and noticed how the smell of roses and blood grew stronger.  
He knew she was there.  
Dettlaff ascended to the second floor and looked through the only window through which light came out.  
Inside he found Ilyst tucked into a huge tub with a glass of wine in one hand and a book in the other.  
He watched her for longer than he would have liked and a knock on the door of the room caused him to hide on one side of the window.

"Go ahead Nila".

The door opened and through it entered a girl who must have been no more than fifteen or sixteen, who carried in her arms a pile of towels.  
She laid them on a table by the side of the tub and held the wine glass and the book while Ilyst came out of the water.  
Before she covered herself with a towel, Dettlaff saw that her entire body was scarred, although he was not surprised in the least knowing that she used to accept contracts just like witchers.  
He decided to return to the city and hide there until the streets were full of people, so he would try to talk to her and apologize.

With the sunrise the city started up like a clock and in a few hours its streets were overflowing with people.  
The vampire tried to blend with the huge crowd.  
He reached a semi-deserted square and Ilyst appeared carrying a box in one of its streets.  
She was followed by several people who also brought things and Dettlaff had a hard time recognizing her since he had never seen her dressed in light blue.  
Avoiding being seen he followed them to a building that had a shop window full of clothes.  
They disappeared through a door at the far end of the building and the vampire approached.  
He watched the suits for some time until someone gave a little tug to the sleeve of his coat.  
He tried to find the person who had done it until he had to look down.  
In front of him was a girl with enormous black eyes, dressed in dark blue.

"If you want to buy something, the store is open sir".

"Thanks, but I was just watching".

Dettlaff left the little girl and decided to go to Ilyst's house to wait for her even if she did not know he was there.

 

At noon the girl returned to eat something before returning to the store and was surprised to know she had a visitor.

"Since when is he here?".

"He came this morning and I told him that if he did not mind waiting he could find you at noon, he's in the library".

"Thanks for letting me know, you can serv lunch now".

"Right away, miss".

She went up to the second floor and stopped briefly in front of the library door before opening it.  
Dettlaff lay reclining in one of the chairs and seemed very focused on what he was reading, so much so that she thought he had not noticed her until he closed the book and looked at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"I did not expect you to take so long to come back".

"Nor did I expect you to be here".

The vampire got up and slowly approached her until they were only a few inches apart.

"Why did you come here?".

"I went to the vineyard and they told me you were not there, so I decided to look for you".

Ilyst looked at him demanding more answers and after a few moments of silence the vampire spoke again.

"What I want to say is that I'm sorry for attacking you in that way, you just tried to help and it was my fault that you get hurt".

He looked directly into her eyes expecting some kind of reaction.  
He expected everything, but not that she held his hand and smiled.

"Do not worry, I know what you're going through and it's difficult."

Dettlaff pulled a curl that had fallen over her eye before a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Everything is ready".

"Thank you, we will be there in a minute".

When they were alone again Ilyst took his hand and pulled him.

"Come on, I don't want her to start yelling at me as always because I focus more on my work than on eating and everything ends up frozen".

After lunch Dettlaff accompanied the girl to collect the samples and materials she needed and went to the palace.  
Once inside, she walked straight into Emhyr's study and entered without waiting for anyone to announce her.  
The vampire was surprised by her actions with someone who with a gesture could send you to execute.  
Through his head came the thought that they would have done this many times already, so it would be normal for her to act like that.  
The emperor raised his head from the papers before him and sighed lightly.

"I have not told you many times to wait before entering?".

"Yes, but I do not feel like being around all day waiting just for you to tell me what fucking color you want on a shirt".

"As impertinent as ever, what am I going to do with you?".

"I could give you some ideas".

The girl laughed and made a small bow.  
The emperor noticed Dettlaff's presence as they left things on the side of the room.  
The two men looked at each other for a few seconds and Ilyst put her hand on the vampire's shoulder.

"Could you get me the box with gold engravings, please?".

He looked at her and nodded slightly before bringing her a huge box that she left on the emperor's desk.  
He saw that box was full of small squares of cloth in a wide range of colors and tones with different patterns and shapes.  
The three of them spent several hours there until finally the emperor was satisfied with his choices after much arguing with the girl.  
There was tension between the two, but none seemed willing to launch into the other's neck.

"Tomorrow I'll have them bring it to you".

"Excellent, now you can leave".

Ilyst and Dettlaff each took a box and left the palace.  
They walked in silence to the shop until they stopped and Ilyst turned to him.

"Thanks for helping me".

"You're welcome".

The door of the building opened and by it two boys took the boxes and the sheet in which all the specifications of Emhyr were pointed.

"I should get to work now, go home if you want, I'll go tomorrow".

"Will you work all night?".

"Indeed, I like to make everything I sell with my assistants, so I make sure everything is perfect".

"Most people would not do it, but that's something that makes you special, you are good with the people around you".

That comment made the girl blush slightly when he stroked her cheek.

"I'll let you work".

"See you tomorrow Dettlaff".

After saying goodbye she went into the store and he returned to the house of the black-haired girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Some of Ilyst's aides brought the garments they had made to the emperor.  
She returned home slowly.  
Lack of sleep and exhaustion fell on her like a heavy rock.  
When she finally spotted the house she smiled anxiously to be able to fill all the lost hours of sleep.  
She knocked on the door several times and it was Dettlaff who opened it.  
The expression of the vampire at that moment denoted that the girl probably looked worse than she thought.  
Under her eyes were resting dark circles and her hair, although pulled back in a ponytail, was very messy.  
Dettlaff took her hands, tucked her inside the house and saw that her fingers were quite red of having sewn a lot.  
She was no longer wearing the blue dress, instead she was wearing a shirt and pants.  
Ilyst struggled not to fall asleep on her feet and the vampire picked her up.  
He laid her on her bed before leaving so she could rest quietly.

 

When the sun disappeared in the west the girl woke up somewhat disoriented and went down to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
She opened a cupboard in the pantry to pick up some dried fruit just as Nila's mother entered the kitchen.

"Do not even think about touching the food without having bathed before!".

The woman closed the pantry and pulled her out of the kitchen.

"But I'm hungry...".

"No buts nor anything, go to bathe and you can eat, until then do not even think about setting foot in the kitchen".

The girl snorted resignedly and could hear someone laughing.  
When she turned around she saw Nila on the side of the room.  
Ilyst crossed her arms and saw that Dettlaff was also there.  
Both seemed to chat animatedly and she went upstairs to prepare a bath.  
After a long time in the bathtub, she felt better.  
Wrapped in a towel, she rummaged in her closet for something she liked and took out a corset that had silver ornaments, a gray blouse and black pants.  
While she was getting dressed, someone knocked on her door and the vampire entered through it.

"Sina sent me to look for you to see if you had left the bathtub or you had drowned inside".

"So funny...".

She got up from the chair in front of the dresser after putting on a necklace and approached him.  
She remained with her back to the vampire and pointed to the pair of ribbons that fell on the lower part of the corset.

"Could you tighten the corset until I tell you?".

"Of course".

Dettlaff pulled the two thin ribbons until she stopped him and tied them so they were not in the middle.  
For a few moments he left his hands on her waist.  
He observed some of the small scars she had while he pressed his chest against her back.  
He rested his chin on the girl's shoulder and an intense scent of roses and blood mixed with azalea soap invaded his nose.  
Ilyst watched curiously the vampire's behavior and laughed when she realized he was not reflecting in the mirror.

"I always forget that you have no reflection, with Regis the same thing happens".

"It's not so bad not to have it, sometimes it's very practical".

The black-haired girl felt a chill as she had him so close to her neck.  
He noticed it and brushed his fangs against her skin causing a small moan to escape from her lips.  
He pulled away from her with a small smile on his lips.  
She turned around and looked at him directly in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to play that game? because I also know how to do it...".

She buried her hand in the vampire's hair and pulled slightly to expose his neck.  
She licked the area lightly before biting the lobe of his right ear.  
She could hear a deep growl coming from the vampire's mouth and she smirked.  
Dettlaff placed his hands on the girl's shoulders and pulled away from her.

"We should go down, I have no desire to die tonight and Sina seems ready to kill anyone right now".

"It will be the best and do not worry about it, she is always like that".

The dinner passed animatedly and without any problem on the part of Sina, who seemed calmer.  
Nila and her mother after having cleaned everything with Ilyst's help went to bed, leaving the black-haired girl and the vampire alone.  
They went up to the library and she filled two glasses with wine.  
She gave one to Dettlaff and he took off his leather coat, revealing his red robe.

"Red suits you".

"Do you think so?".

"Of course, if it were otherwise I would not say anything".

They sat in one of the armchairs by the window and he began to ask her questions about the many trips she had made with Regis since the last time he saw her.  
She also asked him about several things, including how he met the other vampire.  
Ilyst had reclined on Dettlaff's chest and he hesitated for a moment, until he placed his hand on the girl's back and traced small circles.  
The girl let out a small purr that made the vampire smile slightly.  
They spent the rest of the night talking until some faint rays of light reflected on one of the walls.  
The girl opened the window and the cool morning air caressed their faces.  
Together they watched the sun rise in complete silence until Dettlaff leaned closer and looked at her in a way she had never seen before.

"Is everything alright?".

"Yes, it's just that...".

She rested her hands against the vampire's cheeks and smiled warmly.

"If you want to do something, do it, do not waste time thinking about it".

The vampire grabbed the girl's chin with his fingers and kissed her.  
She buried her hands in his hair getting closer to him, deepening the kiss.  
Dettlaff with a single movement sat her on his lap letting his hands wander down her lower back.  
Ilyst pulled away from him and placed her hands on his chest.

"I know you'd like to continue as much as I do, but I do not want this to end badly, so it's best that we take it easy and go step by step".

"You're right, I do not want this to end badly either and I do not want to hurt you in any way".

The girl embraced him tenderly while smiling.  
For the first time after everything that had happened with Syanna, Dettlaff thought that perhaps he could again love another person or even be comfortable with someone he appreciated.  
He felt something special for the girl, but he still did not know what it was and was willing to discover it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sina and her daughter checked several times that they had not forgotten something and gave a small blue bag to Ilyst.  
The girl opened it to find several metal boxes that probably contained spices.

"Thanks, now I can make the meat as I like without having to bother you so much".

Both women laughed.  
Nila came up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'll come to see you soon, okay?".

"Okay".

They separated and Ilyst opened a portal with one of her crystals.  
The temperature of the room dropped slightly and the black-haired girl took the vampire's hand.

"Be careful".

The two nodded and entered the portal.  
When they passed through, they found themselves in the middle of the vineyard.  
At that time there were not many workers in him and Lyra as soon as he saw them approached them.

"I thought it would take you longer to come back".

"This time the emperor took less than I expected and I decided to go back sooner".

Lyra looked at Dettlaff and waved at him.

"Do you know each other?".

"No, but it was her who told me how to find you...".

Ilyst looked at Lyra and put her arm around her shoulders.

"In that case, Dettlaff, I'll introduce you to Lyra, my assistant".

"Nice to meet you".

The girl smiled broadly and the vampire inclined his head slightly in greeting.  
The three entered the house and sat around the small table in the kitchen.  
The straw-haired girl put a pair of glasses and something to eat in front of them.

"Geralt was here a while ago to see if you had come back".

At the mention of Geralt the black-haired girl began to cough hard not to choke on what she was drinking and her eyes widened as she realized something.  
If the witcher discovered that he was there, she did not want to think about what would happen.  
Dettlaff complied when the girl's face turned white as wax.

"If I have to leave to avoid problems, I'll do it".

The vampire started to get up but she stopped him.

"No way, I don't want you to leave even if I can not think of anything so you do not suspect...".

Dettlaff sighed and sat down again.

"If I decide to stay, I will not go out during the day until you have an idea".

"We will prepare the guest room then".

He shook his head and looked at the brunette girl.

"I would prefer a place where I knew he would not look".

Ilyst thought for a moment until an idea occurred to her.  
She got up and dragged the vampire by the hand with her.  
She took him to the place where they kept the wine under the house and showed him a somewhat hidden place.

"This will be enough?".

Dettlaff watched it meticulously and turned to her.

"At the moment, but if I perceive that my life is in danger, I will leave".

"Of course, I'll ask Lyra to bring you everything you need".

"Thank you".

"Do not worry, I will not stop you if it's what you're implying and now that we've settled the issue we'll come back up".

The two girls spent the rest of the day busy with the vineyard until Ilyst had to leave since the duchess requested her presence.

 

Late at night she came back dragging her feet lightly.  
Lyra greeted her cheerfully before preparing a hot bath.

"Thanks, you can have dinner if you want, I will join you later".

"Understood".

The blonde girl left her alone and she immersed herself in the warm waters to give her body the rest it deserved.  
She poured a few drops of rose oil into the water while all the stress that had accumulated disappeared little by little.  
Since leaving the palace her body felt heavy and her skin burned.  
That indicated that the full moon would shine in the sky with more force than ever.  
Something hit the glass of the window.  
She opened one of the sides and through the hole entered a mass of red smoke that stopped on the opposite side of the room.  
Ilyst stared at the floating mass wondering what it would be.  
It did not take her long to find out since Dettlaff materialized in front of her.  
The vampire wore neither his leather coat nor his red tunic, instead he wore a gray shirt.

"Lyra did not let you go up and you thought it would be a good idea to go in through the window?".

"Yes but I did not think you would open".

"Why?".

"I assumed you would be busy and I would not want to bother you either...".

Ilyst got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body.  
She dressed in a simple lilac shirt and got into black pants before approaching the vampire.  
He turned around and looked into her eyes.

"I'm never too busy and if it's about you less still...".

Dettlaff put his hands on her shoulders and was surprised to notice how hot she was.  
He slid his hands down her arms until she caught them with hers.

"The full moon will come out soon, do not worry about me, it's normal".

She moved closer to the vampire and pressed her lips against his lightly.  
He placed his hands on the small of her back before kissing her fiercely, trying to make his way into her mouth with his tongue.  
The girl opened her lips slightly and the vampire's tongue entered like an arrow.  
Little by little they began to fight to dominate each other until Ilyst bit his lip so hard it made him bleed and he pulled away from her with a snarl.  
With a small smile she opened the window and jumped.  
Dettlaff saw her run away and pursued her.

The forest became the scene of their little nocturnal game.  
Neither of them knew how far they had left the vineyard, but at that moment they did not worry much about it.  
The vampire tried to find the girl among the thick vegetation that made its way before him.  
Out of the corner of his eye he caught a white figure and came up to her.  
Ilyst had sat in front of a lake and fixed her gaze on the horizon, waiting for the sun to rise.  
The vampire sat next to her.

"Thanks, it's been a while since I had so much fun".

She leaned slightly over him and kissed him before he put his arms around her.  
He pressed her against his chest and they remained silent enjoying that moment.  
At sunrise, the girl's hair and eyes returned to normal.

"It may sound strange coming from me, but you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen...".

He noticed how the girl's pulse was accelerating more and more and her cheeks were dyed red.  
She grinned widely, showing her small, slightly pointed teeth.

"Remind me that the next time I see Regis I have to ask him for a bottle of wine".

"Why?".

"It's a secret".

She planted a small kiss on his lips and stood up.

"A little race?".

"Of course".

Both went running and began to disappear in the distance way of the vineyard.


End file.
